Famously In Love
by 1DChlorine
Summary: SEQUEL TO DANIELLE'S COUSIN! Meaghan Hudson is back! What happens when Meaghan becomes a mainstream artist and two people from Meaghan and Louis' past reappear? Will they pull through on top together?
1. Chapter 1

_All I heard was screaming._

_I look out onto the crowd and wave happily. This made the crowd go even wilder. I hold my microphone and start to sing._

_**(Only Girl In The World by Rhianna)**_

_La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la_

I want you to love me like I'm a hot guy  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy, forget about the world  
'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make your bed for ya  
Then I'ma make you swallow your pride

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world like I'm the only one that's in command

'Cause I'm the only one who understands  
How to make you feel like a man  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one

Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby, I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin'  
You can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin'  
Be my prisoner for the night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world like I'm the only one that's in command

'Cause I'm the only one who understands  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one

Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Oh, make it last all night

Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world like I'm the only one that's in command

'Cause I'm the only one who understands  
How to make you feel like a man  
Only girl in the world, girl in the world  
Only girl in the world, girl in the world

_I look into the crowd and smile. I had finally made my mark._

….

….

My name is Meaghan Hudson. I am only 19 years old, graduated from school, and famous. I moved from Australia after I was asked to sign a record deal from Simon Cowell and Syco in Britain.

Most people started to know me as Danielle's Cousin. As in Danielle Peazer; girlfriend of Liam Payne of the famous boy-band One Direction. I met them in Australia last year; where I performed with them on their tour; became close to them all; pulled pranks on them; and fell in love with Louis Tomlinson.

I had surprised Louis on his birthday by being at his house; when I was supposed to be in Australia. I now had realised my first album- _Amazing_.

It's been exactly a year since I met the boys; and my boyfriend in my hometown back in Australia. I still miss my friends and family back in Australia. Kimmy's twin Josh; Justin- who helped me start my music career; mum and dad.

Louis and I were going strong; and my friends were too. Kimmy and Zayn; Tayla and Niall and Zara and Harry. We all fell in love in a hopeless place.

But I still had a feeling that someone was going to be heartbroken. And I didn't know who.

But I didn't want it to be me; I have already been heartbroken once before.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again in my other stories; the songs which are put up are not my own; and I fully credit the artists of those songs I put in my stories.**

**Meaghan's POV**

I wait backstage of the studio waiting to be introduced. The backstage guy taps me on the shoulder and I jog onto the stage of the Alan Carr show. The audience applauds me as I sit down across from Alan Carr. I was wearing a white off shoulder t-shit and cobalt blue shorts with brown gladiator sandels. I smile at Alan and the interview starts.

"Well; we have the lovely Meaghan Hudson; singer of the number-one hit single Only Girl in the World; and her number one album Amazing!" Alan exclaims.

"Did you ever think this would happen to you Meaghan?"

"No; I didn't in fact. I mean; I just graduated last year when I was asked to sign the record deal with Syco, and it's only been four months; and I have already a number one album and a hit single!" I say.

"Now your fans, the Huddles," he says in a girly voice; making the audience and myself laugh (**A/N: Huddles is the nickname for Meaghan's Hudson's fans**) "are a mixture of boys and girls. But what was your craziest fan experience?"

I laugh. I do remember one super crazy fan. "Ummm…. There was one guy. I was signing in Mullingar; with the boys of One Direction; and there was this boy who was about 17 who gave me a marriage certificate!" the audience and Alan cracked up laughing, "I refused though, and gave him my cat beanie though to make him happy." I say.

"You were kinda known before you became a mainstream artist; because of you and Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. You guys still together?"

"Yeah! We're going strong; I still get some hate mail on Twitter for going out with him; but my friends and Danielle get it too. We're used to it; and we ignore it." I smile. The boys still stuck up for us whenever there were girls being bitchy to us on Twitter; but most of the time I laughed because of how stupid it was.

"Well speaking of you boyfriend and the rest of One Direction; why don't they come on out?" Alan says in a mischief tone. The crowd screamed as the boys came on stage; Louis immediately sitting next to me with a kiss on the cheek. I blushed as the crowd cooed at the two of us.

"So boys; you met Meaghan thanks to Liam's girlfriend; and things happened when you stayed with her right?" Alan asks; wiggling his eyebrows. I start laughing at him.

"Yeah; Meaghan pranking us, falling in love with her best friends, and now having all of them here in England is great!" Harry says happily. He and Zara were always together; it was cute.

We talked about my upcoming tour with the boys; as we were collaborating our separate tours together; and rumours about Kimmy being pregnant with Zayn's child which wasn't true; everyone was just making it up.

Alan spoke after the audience had calmed down after Louis had said something funny.

"You boys remember when you were here last time we had a dancing contest?" he says; I laughed.

"Well, we're going to have another one; and guess what Meaghan? You're joining in!" he screams. The audience cheers; whereas I groan. I hate dancing. We all stand up and take turns on doing some moves. When it came to me I sighed and told the boys to give me some space. This was the only thing I could do; even if it didn't really classify as dancing.

I start to swing my arms to give me momentum; before jumping and somersaulting in the air. I land on my feet in a crouch. The audience screamed at me. I laughed as I removed the hair in front of my face and stood up. Louis was giving me a 'since-when-could-you-do-that?' look. I smile teasingly at him before grabbing a boy in the crowd and pushing him onto the stage. He went bright red in the face looking at me; not knowing what to do.

"Just dance mate!" I shrill. Everyone laughs at me when he starts to breakdance. He was good at dancing.

Once he had finished; Alan finished the show. I turn and look at the boy again. He was tall and had jet black hair. He grinned at me; when it clicked. The blonde boy next to him grinned as well.

I screamed with excitement and ran to the both of them; jumping on them. They gave me a hug back.

"Meaghan?" I release the two boys and look at Louis, a hurt look on his face. I roll my eyes and introduce him.

"Louis, these two wonderful boys are my friends; Justin," I say pointing to the blonde one; "and Josh; Kimmy's twin," pointing to the raven-black haired boy. They both grinned cheekily at me. The three of us used to get into trouble a lot by being the class clowns; and talking too loudly.

"Why are you two doing here anyway?" I ask the two boys.

"Well; I've come here to see Kimmy," Josh said.

"And I've come here to play guitar on your tour." Justin said. I jumped up and down happily. I was glad to have both of them here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Louis' POV**

The boys, Meaghan and I head to the studio. We were figuring out the song list for the tour.

We were in the dancing room; all of us lying on the floor; Meaghan's head on my stomach. I started to play with her soft hair.

It had been over 3 hours when we finally decided on the song list; the boys and I still hadn't finished our album so we used the songs from _Up All Night_ and covers; along with Meaghan's songs and covers.

One Direction: Up All Night

Meaghan Hudson: Like It Loud

One Direction: More Than This

Meaghan Hudson: You Are More

One Direction: Stand Up

One Direction: Gotta Be You

One Direction: Torn (cover)

Meaghan Hudson: Amazing

Meaghan Hudson: Titanium (cover)

One Direction and Meaghan Hudson: Hate That I Love You (cover)

Meaghan Hudson: Reset

One Direction: One Thing

One Direction: Save You Tonight

One Direction: Stole Your Heart

Meaghan Hudson: I Want (cover of One Direction)

Meaghan Hudson: No More

One Direction: Moments

One Direction: You Suck At Love (cover of Meaghan Hudson *)

One Direction: What Makes You Beautiful

Meaghan Hudson: Only Girl In The World

We all sat there silently. After a while, Meaghan's voice vibrates through my stomach.

"You guys know we need an opening act right? Just saying." She says. I lean my head forward to look at her. She was red in the face and looking at Hazza. What did he do?

"Styles! What did you do to my girlfriend?" I demanded. He grins like a Cheshire cat. I look at my beautiful girlfriend and raised my eyebrows.

"All he texted me was if you were getting an erection and if I could feel it." She says through clenched teeth. I could feel my face redden. It wasn't true, but how it she said it made me feel embarrassed. Just then, Simon Cowell walks through the door looking happy.

"Hey boys; Meaghan. I have found you your opening act!" He says excitedly. We all stand up; as a boy walks in. I had my hand on Meaghan's shoulder when she tensed up. I look at her and see that her face was a mask of annoyance. I look at the boy and realise why.

It was Connor; Meaghan's ex. How the fuck did he get signed by Simon Cowell? Simon looked at all of us weirdly before speaking.

"I want you to get to know him and take him places." He says calmly.

"Fuck no." my eyes go wide as Meaghan said that. No-one ever spoke to Simon like that.

"Excuse me Meaghan?" he says; glaring at her, a touch of anger in his voice.

"I said fuck no. I am not going on tour with my ex-boyfriend who's been trying to hit on me since I dumped him. Anyhow; since when do you sing Connor?" she says; raising her voice slightly.

Connor shrugs and answers. "I've been signing for a while now; but I never really snag until you left Australia." He looks down at his feet; anxious of what will happen next. Meaghan lets out a frustrated sigh and leans into me.

"Let's hear you then." She says. I whip my head towards her; about to protest; but she puts a finger to my lips to shut me up.

"I know what I'm doing. If he's good; he'll come on the tour with us, but we'll lay down the rules. No funny business with me; and no fighting with you boys." I try to speak again but she ignores me.

We all head next door to the recording studio to listen to him. He puts the headphones on and starts to sing. (**Can't Say No by Conor Maynard**)

_Wasn't looking for trouble,  
But it came looking for me,  
I tried to say no, but I can't fight it she was looking lovely,  
She kinda reminds me,  
Of a girl I know,  
This pretty young thing that I got waiting for me back at home,  
She's got my engines turning,  
This happens every time,  
I see a pretty girl and,  
I wanna make her mine,  
They send my rocket to the sky,  
I want them,  
But should I go for them,  
I'm like Houston,  
I think we got a problem_

Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go,  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show,  
It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Houston, I think we got a problem

Some girls are naughty,  
Some girls are sweet,  
One thing they got in common, they all got a hold on me,  
Meet them at the party,  
Meet them in the street,  
Getting me in so much trouble but that's alright with me,  
They got my engines turning,  
This happens every time,  
I see a pretty girl and,  
I wanna make her mine,  
They send my rocket to the sky,  
I want them,  
But should I go for them,  
I'm like houston,  
I think we got a problem

Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go,  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show,  
It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Houston, I think we got a problem

Looking like a model making me stare,  
All them pretty girls are standing right there,  
Doing that thing it's just not fair,  
How come all the pretty girls are up in here  
Looking like a model making me stare,  
All them pretty girls are standing right there,  
Doing that thing it's just not fair,  
How come all the pretty girls are up in here

Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go,  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show,  
It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Houston, I think we got a problem

He finishes the song. I had to admit; he was a good singer. Meaghan nodded. She walked up to him.

"You're going on tour with us; but two things. No hitting on me or trying to get me back; and no fighting with the boys. Got it?" she speaks sternly. Sometimes Zayn and Harry call her Mother Direction; because sometimes she's bossier than Liam.

He nods. "I'm not going to try and hit on you. I've got a girlfriend."

"Really? Is she here? I would love to meet her." She speaks sweetly. What is she playing at?

"Uh… I'm meeting her for lunch now; I can text her that I'm bringing friends?" he says.

"Okay; where? We'll meet you there soon." He tells her which Nandos he's going to; and leaves.

...

...

**Meaghan's POV**

"What are you doing Meaghan?" Louis asks. He sounded a bit furious.

"Just trying to break the ice; I want to know who this girl is. He seemed happy when he talked about her. Maybe she's captured his cheating heart." I say with a smirk. Louis glares at me. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, come on Lou; it's not like I'm going to go back to him. I love you." I stroke his cheek and kiss him gently.

We get into the car and went to Nandos.

...

...

**Louis'POV**

We enter Nandos and see Connor at the big table at the back of the restaurant. By then; Danielle, Kimmy, Zara, Tayla, Justin and Josh had turned up. Meaghan had texted them before. Connor looked at us.

"So… this some big reunion?" Connor asks.

"Yep." Tayla replies. We order our food; Connor ordering for his girlfriend.

"Hey Connor; how did you and your girlfriend meet?" Meaghan asks. I was sitting next to her; and Justin was on the other side.

"We met on the London Eye. I had moved here in March; because Simon asked if I could sign a record deal. I was sightseeing; since I was getting used my new surroundings. She hopped on with me. We talked, and later got each other's number. I am starting to fall for her I think." He says; a pink tinge crawling onto his face.

"Ohhhh…. Connor; you're whipped." Meaghan states in a horrible English accent; making everyone laugh.

"Meaghan love; don't do that again. That was the worst English accent I have ever heard." I say; still laughing. I look at Connor who was grinning like a little kid on Christmas. I follow his eye towards the figure that was walking towards us.

Shit.

It was Eleanor; my ex-girlfriend.

Awkward much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Meaghan's POV**

Eleanor and I just stared at each other. This was just crazy. She was giving me a slight glare and I became uncomfortable.

"Uh… Connor?" I said; breaking the silence. His new girlfriend sits down next to him; feeling uncomfortable at everyone's open mouths and wide-eyed stares.

"Yeah?"

"Can I say that this is awkward…. Because you're going out with Louis' ex." I say. Connor looks at Eleanor; then to Louis; then back again. Eleanor was looking at Louis with an upset look on her face. Did she still love Louis? A wave of jealousy washed over me. I stood and excused myself form the table and walked outside to the park across the road.

I sit on the bench and sigh; mist coming out from my mouth as my hot breath connected with the cold air. I was there for a while; not sure on why Eleanor was making me jealous.

"Meaghan!" Louis called out from behind me. I feel his hands go around my waist and turned me to face him. I look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" he asks. I sigh.

"Don't you think it's a coincidence that Connor and Eleanor are going out and we're their exes? Coz I don't." I say. He frowns.

"It is a bit; but we need to wait and see if it's actually true." He grabs my hand gently and takes me back to the restaurant. Our food is already there; Niall and Tayla had already finished theirs. I roll my eyes and sit down next to Louis. Eleanor gave Connor a kiss; looking at me while she did it. I ignored her and started to eat my burger. Why was she trying to make me jealous about Connor? He cheated on me with my twin sister; Sarah. I raise my eyebrows at Louis who gave me a seductive look. I poke out my tongue and smirk at his mock hurt face.

…

…

**Louis' POV**

I could understand where Meaghan was coming from; as our two exes were making out; we both felt uncomfortable. It might have been because they were our exes. We had finished our meal; so we decided to go back to Meaghan's and my apartment after taking a long stroll in the park. (**A/N: Louis moved into Meaghan's apartment as Zara moved into the old Larry Stylinson apartment**)

Meaghan collapses onto the bed closing her eyes. I jump; shouting "SUPERMAN!" onto the bed; making the bed throw the gorgeous caramel haired girl that I love up in the air.

"Harrumph!" Meaghan groans. I kiss her cheek before pulling her onto me.

"What are you thinking Tomlinson?" she asks; her voice always made me shiver inside. I whisper seductively into her ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" Meaghan giggles; before kissing the crevice of my neck. I drift my fingers along her back; lifting the back of her shirt. She looks up at me; making me stare into the pool of blue-grey eyes of hers and smile.

Meaghan kisses me again; it was passionate but gentle. I make the kiss hungrier; more desperate. She smiles into the kiss; her hands tangled in my hair. I make us stop the kiss as I remove my shirt. Her fingertips glide slowly around my abs; she was still smiling.

I kiss her again; lifting her silk blouse away from her body.

"I love you." I say. She was perfect. I'm glad that I found her.

"I love you too." Meaghan replies.

…

…

**Meaghan's POV**

I wake up slowly; sunlight creeping into the bedroom. I turn to face Louis; who was already awake. I smile at him.

"Morning." I say; making him smile with a twinkle in his eye.

"Morning beautiful. No regrets?" he says hesitantly. I pop onto my elbows and look at him.

"Regrets? Are you kidding me? I am not regretting anything Lou. I loved last night." I say with a smile as I get out of the bed and grab a cream long sweater and underwear. I could feel Louis' eyes on me the whole entire time. I sit next to his lying body and play with his hair.

"I'm glad. I was worried that you'd regret it for some reason." He says; his voice muffled because his head was in the pillow from embarrassment. I laugh.

"You're so sweet. But anyway; we've got to go to the studio." I say; shoving him off the bed. Louis gives me a grin as I look at his body.

"Like what you see?" he says with a smirk. I smirk back. Two can play this game; especially when the opponent is naked…. **A/N: shit! I did not just say that! :P **

"Nah; just thinking when I can stop being scarred for life." He goes bug-eyed; making me laugh into the sheets. He smiles and quickly puts on a white shirt, grey jeans and his signature beanie. I was still laughing when he took a picture of me with my camera.

"Beautiful." I smile at Louis. I put on my grey jeggings and sneakers and we grab some toast before heading off.

…

…

We get to the studio; our hands entwined. I jump onto Justin when I see him. He was getting to know the tunes/chords for the tour. Louis takes me away from Justin and spins me around when everyone else comes in. Justin gives me a look; the 'I know what you did last night' look.

Fuck. Why did Justin always guess everything that was right?

Danielle looks at me with a thinking look.

"There's something different about you Meaghan. I don't know what. It wasn't there yesterday though." My cousin states. I try to control the redness creeping onto my face; but Harry notices and starts to jump up and down like a little girl.

"Oh my God! Meaghan-" Hazza starts to scream excitedly before I clamp my hand over his mouth. I glare at him; receiving weird looks from everyone but Louis. He looked worried. The both of us did not know how the others will react. Especially Danielle; Tayla; Zara and Kimmy.

"Nugaum mnm Muie mig numpty lings mhus mopmt!" Harry muffled under my hand before licking it. Reflex occurring I flinched my hand away from his mouth; when he screamed.

"Meaghan and Louis did naughty things last night!" Louis and my eyes go wide and blush furiously.

**Louis' POV**

Harry did not just say that.

I'm in soooooo much trouble!

Everyone looks at me and Meaghan; shocked, instantly understanding what Harry meant. Josh didn't look happy. What was his problem?

Then Danielle squeals.

Da fauq?

Meaghan starts laughing at her cousin's reaction.

"You guys are so cute! And it's about time!" she scolds the two of us.

"Danni! Awkward much? Can we get off the topic of what Louis and I did last night? We need to start getting ready for the tour!" Meaghan mumbles. Josh looked away from the group; flashing a quick glare at me before telling everyone that he was grabbing a coffee.

I turn to my best friend. "How did you know what we did last night Harry?"

He gives me the cheekiest grin.

"You're wearing a beanie."


End file.
